Current Arrangements
by KatarinaR
Summary: What would happen if in The Girl In The Fireplace, the Doctor brought Reinette back into the TARDIS? Would Rose be jealous? And what happens when the Doctor find himself falling- hard- for his new companion? WARNING FOR REINETTE FANS: Sorry, I like Tenrose too much to let her leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Current Arrangements: Chapter 1**

 _Reinette_

 **What would happen if, during** ** _The Girl In The Fireplace_** **, the Doctor brought Madame de Pompadour onto the TARDIS? World Rose enjoy these 'temporary' arrangements? Will the Doctor fall for Madame? Read on to find out!**

When the Doctor finally came back for Rose and Micky, it was for a second, only to explain that Madame de Pompadour would be joining them on the TARDIS. Rose had scoffed when he explained that these arrangements were only "temporary." When he left though, Mickey looked over at her face to see four clear emotions written across her face: fear, rage, jealousy, and most importantly, sadness. He crossed the three steps between them, and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Rose." However, when the Doctor came back with a beautiful French lady on his arm, he wasn't so sure. The way the woman _looked_ at him! Rose used to look at him like that. Before the Doctor, that was. Mickey could relate to what Rose was feeling though, he had felt the same way when he realized that she had found her true companion.

As soon as the Doctor and Madame entered, Rose spoke with venom in her tone."Aren't you going to introduce us, _Doctor_?"

"Rose, Mickey, this is Madame de Pompadour. Reinette, this is Rose and Mickey. They are my friends." His tone made it clear that neither of them were more than his mates.

When Rose heard this, she spoke again."Well Doctor, I think Mickey and I will go inside. If it's all the same what your _friends_ do."

She stormed into the TARDIS, Mickey in tow. He glared at the Doctor who looked immensely confused.

"What's their problem with you?" Madame spoke for the first time."The girl seems... upset with you especially."

"I don't know, Reinette... I don't know." The Doctor brightened."Now come see this," he said pulling her into the TARDIS.

DW

When Rose walked back into the console room, her eyes slightly rimmed with red, she saw the Doctor admiring the Madame's outfit as she showed off her new dress from the wardrobe. Madame twirled, and ran into the Doctor's arms, settling into his lap. She turned to face him, when Rose cleared her throat. The Doctor jumped, and then noticed her for the first time.

"Why hello Rose," he said."All cleaned up, I see." He turned back to Reinette."Now, did I ever tell you about the time when I stayed with Rose in 81st century Paris? The baguettes were fantastic!"

Rose almost snarled. That was _her_ Doctor's word,the Doctor that payed attention to her. The one that appreciated her. She loved both her Doctors, and now how insanely jealous was she of that wimpy French... How many times had she wished to be in that position on the Doctor's lap, all his affections centered on her?

"Oh, Doctor," she said sweetly,"do you remember that waterfall made of rubies on Sadij? We should go there next!" Rose had fond memories of that place. She swam in a red-tinted pool, and the Doctor wore swimming trunks with bananas on them. They had sunbathed on the beach together, basking in the light of the blue sun and each other's presence. Maybe he would remember the pleasant time they spent there, the feel of her laying next to him, smiles passed from one face to another. He had wrapped her in his jacket when the sun set, and they-

"Ooh, yes! Reinette, you'd love it there! You better get a bathing suit, though. Rose can help you pick one out, he said, beckoning towards the very girl without even sparing her a glance."Won't you Rose?"

"Sure," Rose almost growled."Anything for our new _companion_ , Doctor."

"Alrighty then, off you pop," he said, smiling at Madame.

Rose only had one thought- this woman could _not_ stay on the TARDIS, and the Madame de Pompous would not steal the Doctor, her Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Current Arrangements: Chapter 2**

 _Ruby Falls and Interesting Swimsuits_

Rose had let Reinette loose in the bathing suits section of the wardrobe while she went to grab a pair of sunglasses for herself. When she came back, the Madame held up two pairs of peach- colored bikinis with matching sarongs.

"I thought we could match," she said, happily oblivious to Rose's jealousy.

Rose was caught off guard."Oh.. uh- okay," she said, without thinking.

So when they came back out the doors of the TARDIS, they matched right down to their blonde hair. Reinette gasped."It's beautiful!"

"Yeah," Rose couldn't help a grin. These new people, the look of awe on their faces when they stepped out of the TARDIS.

"There you are ladies!" The Doctor had managed to find Mickey a pair of bright, bright green swim trunks. He himself was wearing, surprise, his banana ones."Come on!"

DW

Rose ran, sobbing into her room. The Doctor and Reinette had disappeared for a long time, to look at the falls, he had said. But they came back arm in arm, and when they stopped at their site, the Doctor leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to the Madame's forehead. Of course, he had kissed Rose like that before, just seeing his lips pass over her and her faint blush- it drove her up the wall. She had simply stormed off, leaving her towel for the others to pick up. The TARDIS hummed comfortingly, and a box of chips appeared at her bedside."Thanks Old Girl," she muttered into her duvet. It would be awhile, but the Doctor would probably realize that she was up soon, the daft alien, and come looking for her.

DW

"Rose! Have you seen my bedroom?" The Doctor ran in on Rose, who was just finishing the last of her chips. He backed up, startled, when he saw her glare at him with bloodshot eyes.

"What? Shouldn't you be with Madame?" She turned away."At least you'll appriciate _her_ company!"

"Is that what this is about, Rose? I've never seen you this upset over just a girl," the Doctor said.

" _Just_ a girl? Just a girl? Doctor, are you kidding me? Have you _seen the way she looks at you_? Have you ever once thought that I might not like it because- because... You love her Doctor, don't you?" This last question was asked quietly, with a twinge of sadness.

"I- I really... I-" the Doctor stuttered.

"You know what," Rose said."Why do I even care? I saw how you kissed her Doctor. You love her. So maybe you should go spoil her some more and SHOVE OFF!"

For a second, the Doctor was stunned by her outburst. He was done with reasoning. What had he done wrong? Rage bubbled in his chest, and he spat his next statement at her.

"You know what? Maybe I WILL!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Current Arrangements Chapter 3**

 _Deafening Silence_

 **Sorry about the long wait! I've been, like super busy! I'll try to post more regularly this week, I'm on break! Alrighty, thanks guys! Allons-y!**

Rose and the Doctor had been ignoring each other for days. The Doctor and Reinette grew ever closer, close to the point where it hurt Rose just to see them together. So the TARDIS had created Rose her own sanctuary, with a full kitchen and a small library to boot. She spent most of her time in these three rooms, usually with Mickey by her side. Once though, she ventured out to see the Doctor. She had felt bad over the things she had said, and wanted to make up. She strolled in the direction of the console room, when she heard voices coming from behind a closed door. She really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she was too stunned to continue walking when she heard the Doctor say,"-marry me."

Reinette squealed, and said,"That will be so exiting!"

Rose didn't even bother to wonder at the Madame's weird choice of words, because she was sobbing as she ran back to her room.

DW

"But he'll _marry_ her," Rose cried into Mickey's jumper."And he'll never know how much I liked him! And they'll want their privacy, so we'll have to leave, and then the Doctor will take off with his bloody _gorgeous_ new wife, and we'll never see them again!"

Mickey rubbed her shoulder. He might think that this was some silly fight, but the last time he'd seen Rose cry this hard was when she was sure that the Leather Doctor had been taken over by someone else, and he had left her behind with a stranger. So he wasn't all that surprised at her next statement.

"Mickey, I want to leave."

DW

The TARDIS his the front doors from Rose for three whole days before she saw that her favorite companion wasn't keen on staying, and in fact was miserable. So finally, on the fourth day, Rose found the console room at last. In it was the Doctor, without Reinette for what felt like the first time in weeks. Rose and Mickey carried the suitcases the TARDIS had forced upon then, as what she considered a 'going away present.' Both were bigger on the inside, and stuffed to the brim with clothes and treasures from various planets. Unbeknownst to Rose, there was a phone in the very bottom with the TARDIS' number programmed into it, in case she ever wanted to call the Doctor.

The Time Lord looked up from his pile of scrap metal as they walked in, surprise written across his face.

"Rose, Rickey, good to see you again! Are you going somewhere?"

Neither said anything to him, just walking out the doors. Once across the threshold, Rose turned back to the Doctor.

"You left me for Reinette. To think that I-I.. really really really really liked you. Almost to the point that I thought- never mind. We're leaving, Mickey and I. So good luck Doctor, because when you look for us after your _wedding_ , we won't be there."

With that, she slammed the door, and The TARDIS dematerialized by herself, emptied of half her passengers.

 **Do not worry! This is not the end! and sorry for those of you who don't favor Rose, but she is AWESOME! And why would I ever dump an awesome character? ROSE WILL RETURN!(Maybe.. spoilers!)**

 **Danke!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Current Arrangements, Chapter 4**

 _Tea and Chocolates_

 **I'm so so so sorry! its been super long since I last updated! Here you are: Chapter 4! Sorry, WARNING Slight Reinette bashing! Forgive me, TenMadame fans!**

"I'll slap him off the face of the earth, and back to whatever stinking planet he came from," Jackie growled, handing a tissue to her distraught daughter.

"'M alright, mum," Rose said with a watery smile." I just... need my space. I was never the one for him, and I guess that made me upset. 'S not _his_ fault-"

"YES IT IS," Jackie roared, and Rose cringed.

"Fine," she amended," it was his fault, but it's not like he knew or anything. I never told him, 'cause it's too domestic."

Mickey chose that moment to walk in with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses.

Rose smiled. He might not've been the man of her dreams, but he sure knew how to make you feel better.

"Hey," he said."You good?"

She smiled and tried to hold it together, but he saw straight through her, and went to pull her into his lap and let her cry on his shoulder.

DW

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor was a wreck. He held it on the inside, though, and assumed his usual, cheerful facade.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Reinette didn't seem to know or care that his ship had just lost two passengers.

"I don't know, Reinette. Pull this lever, and the Old Girl will chose for us."

So the French woman yanked on the gadget her sowed her, and they were off.

DW

Rose woke up to find her face buried in Mickey's shoulder. His shirt was still drenched with tears. She must've been crying in her sleep, too. He was snoring gently, and her mother was nowhere to be seen. She pressed a kiss to his neck, and he jolted awake.

"Hey Rose. Ahh, I must've fallen asleep. How are you?"

"Better," she replied, though she was feeling nothing of the sort.

DW

The two people stepped out of the TARDIS and on to the apple grass of New New York.

"Rose and I went here," he said in a daze."We saved a whole hospital, with evil cat nuns in it."

"Mmm," Reinette said, none to pleased."This Rose girl. She is so... common. Why do you like her?"

He was taken aback."She's amazing, and so, so kind. She even-" he stopped, realizing that he was supposed to hate her, not be praising her. _But why,_ a small voice in his head said. _What'd she do to you?_

"She left," he said aloud."After so long, and I thought..."

"Now listen," Madame said."You are right. She _left_. You know why?" The Doctor shook his head, confused."She left because she loved you, and she knew that she never had a chance. She saw _me_ and knew that she could never compare. She left, because she was jealous."

The Doctor stopped, his jaw gaping."She- she loved me?" His voice squeaked at the end, making him sound ridiculous.

DW

Rose had made up her mind. She'd forget about the Doctor, and maybe Mickey would take her back, eventually. Then she'd live a happy life, with a kid or two, and-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the whoosh of the TARDIS as it materialized. The man she had just refused to think about jumped out, and ran to her, yelling."ROSE TYLER, I'M SORRY! YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME, AND I LOVE YOU! I'M NEVER, EVER LETTING YOU LEAVE AGAIN!"

Rose jumped to her feet."But Reinette..."

"Reinette's gone," he said."She din't like you, so I let her off on New New York with some handsome duke, or something. Seemed happy enough. I'll have to get her eventually, she'll need to come back to France. And I'm so so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about me too. And, if you'll let me make it up to you, things will be much, much better for both of us."

Rose smiled. He was really hard to stay mad at, wasn't he?

END

 **I hoped you liked it! Check out my profile for more Tenrose, and the story Nice Towel Doc. for humor and Jack Harkness. Allons-y!**


End file.
